Like Cats and Dogs
by fluorite-wizard
Summary: Modern AU, Kemonomimi. Ja'far has a prefect life with his master until an unruly, annoying cat turns up in it. His life now consists of taking care of the kitten. SinJa, SinJu, SinJaJu, JaJu & other pairings


Ja'far had a better life then he could ever have asked for. The penthouse apartment he lived in with his master was a far cry from the dirty alleyway he was found in. It was clean and spotless, a task he managed himself and was quite proud of. His master worked at home mostly, a popular writer of adventure novels, though he did spend a fair amount of time at his publisher's office, doing signings, parties, and drinking.

He didn't mind though, he had a peaceful life with his master, even through the rather frequent bouts of having to 'encourage' him to finish his manuscript before his editor came to collect his head for not sending it in on time. Or the times he's had to go out in search of his master in the wee hours of the morning, usually slumped over drunk in one of the local hostess clubs, to which he'd drag him home and put him to bed.

Still, Ja'far loved his rather simple life as he sat on the couch with a cup of tea waiting for his master's return from yet another book signing. It had been laundry day and the last load was running through the washer as the evening news came on. Ja'far frowned into his tea, he was supposed to be home by now, the book signing was in Ueno, and there was no way he was going all the way over there to bring him home drunk.

Just as the freckled mutt contemplated phoning the man, the door swung open to the apartment and a cheerfully call went through the apartment, "Ja'far~! I'm home! Or should I say we're home." Something smell liked wet cat.

Ja'far sat up and took the few steps from around the couch to peek around to the entryway to see that his master was indeed not alone, but stood with a raggy black kitten not much shorter than himself. His clothes and long braided hair were in an equal mess. It was his eyes that surprised Ja'far the most, piercing, bright red glared at him from under the mess as he clung to his master's arm. "You didn't tell me you had a dog." The cat mumbled.

"Ahaha! It's alright, Ja'far's really nice." His master laughed, patting the cat on the head and leading him further into the apartment. Both cat and dog frowned at each other as their master brought them face to face. "Judal this is Ja'far. Ja'far this is Judal, he'll be living with us from now on."

They both frowned at each other before Ja'far finally said, "I think you should just put it back from where it came from."

Judal immediately bristled and hissed and the dog who growled back before their master stepped between them. "Ja'far!" His master said in a stern voice that immediately made him ashamed for voicing his thoughts aloud. That didn't make this cat any better than the rest of the troublemakers they were. His master frowned at him for a few more seconds before sighing and turning back to the kitten behind him, "I'm going to get him cleaned up, see if you can find some clothes to fit him."

The dog's frown only deepened as he watched his master guide the kitten to the bathroom. Calm and quiet days were over with a kitten in the house, Ja'far sighed to himself for the umpteenth time as he went to his room and dug some older clothes out of closet he assumed might fit him, a pair of black sweatpants and a tan and black hoodie was the best he could come up with. Walking into the bedroom, Ja'far set the clothes on the edge of the bed.

"Judal! Calm down, it's just water! I have to get the dirt off of you! Whaaa Judal!" Ja'far could hear the muffled struggle of his master attempting to give a cat a bath through the door and only shook his head and walked out to start preparing dinner for three.

He was checking the rice in the steamer when the two emerged from the bedroom, a large, fluffy towel covering his head. That black hair, detangled and unbraided fell to the floor. "Ja'far, do you know how to braid hair?" Sinbad asked, still rubbing another towel through the damp hair.

"No." The dog frowned as he turned back to the fish frying in the pan, "I think Yamuraiha or Pisti should know."

Sinbad frowned before digging into his pocket and pulling out one of his hair ties to put the cat's hair up for now. "That should be fine for now." Sinbad smiled, patting the cat's head to which Judal immediately rubbed against. Then he started leading the kitten around the apartment, giving him a tour of everything from his new bedroom to the potted plants out on the balcony. Judal was more than interested in everything Sinbad showed him and Sinbad just soaked up the attention and cute faces Judal made.

Setting down the tableware Ja'far took a good look at the cleaned up cat. He looked young enough, only a little shorter than him and still growing, Ja'far doubted he had hit puberty yet. There was something about the way he acted though, like he'd never seen a television or books before. Even with a cat's natural curiosity it seemed off.

They were sitting on the couch with Sinbad excitingly telling him off all the stories he's written when Ja'far announced it was time for dinner. Sitting down in the chair - cross legged really? - Judal looked confused at everything in front of him as he looked back and forth between the empty bowl in front of him at the bowls full of food on the table. Sighing Ja'far plucked the bowl away from Judal and filled it with fish and vegetables before scooping a spoonful of rice into his rice bowl and setting it back in front of him. Ja'far went about serving himself as Sinbad got up to grab a beer out of the fridge. Going to take his first bite Ja'far looked up to see Judal eating out of the bowl with his fingers.

"There's chopsticks to your right, Judal." Ja'far said, nodding to the pair sitting next to the bowl. Judal paused with the fish midway between his mouth and looked down to where the dog had indicated. Putting the food bit back Judal picked up the chopsticks, staring at them for a few solid seconds before attempting to mimic how Ja'far was holding them and failing.

"Judal, do you not know how to use chopsticks?" Sinbad asked sitting back down at the table.

"No." Judal said shaking his head and setting the offending things down.

"I'll get him a fork." Getting up from the table Ja'far grabbed a fork and brought it back, "You know how to use a fork right?"

The cat took the fork from Ja'far gingerly, holding it awkwardly until Ja'far wrapped him own hand around it, guiding his fingers into place and then stabbing the food in the bowl.

Ja'far raised an eyebrow at Sinbad who merely shrugged and went back to his food as they both watched Judal finish his food, quickly rising his bowl and asking for more from Ja'far once it was empty. Three bowls later Ja'far told himself to make dinner for four from now on.

It didn't take too long after dinner for Judal to fall asleep on the couch, he was still a kitten after all, with a full stomach and Sinbad was petting his hair softly and telling him more funny stories. Carefully lifting him off his lap Sinbad laid him more comfortably on the couch, pulling the blanket off the back to wrap around him. Stroking his long one hair more time, Sinbad stepped around to the kitchen where Ja'far was still cleaning up the kitchen.

Ja'far bristled as large arms wrapped around him and hot breath ghosted over one ear, "Looks like the couch is taken, we'll have to watch TV in my room." It was their nightly routine to watch tv together on the couch, Ja'far reading a book or editing Sinbad's drafts while the other drank his usual night cap. That was if Sinbad was home and not at a hostess club or if Ja'far wasn't mad at him for one reason or the other.

"Maybe if you didn't bring home another stray for me to deal with." Like right now. The dog frowned as he maneuvered out of his master's arms to stack a pile of dishes into the cabinet.

"Come now, it's not like I've never brought home strays before." Sinbad sighed as he leaned a hip against the counter, "And it's not like you have a problem with cats either." He got along perfectly fine with Yamuraiha and Spartos.

"It's not so much that, I just don't like him." Ja'far explained, knowing he was being completely vague, "I don't think anything good is going to come out of him being here."

Sinbad gave a small sigh with a smile and he ruffled Ja'far's hair like he's done since he was a pup. "Nothing of the sort is going to happen, you just worry too much."

"Stray or not, his behavior is what worries me. He acts like he's lost his memory." Ja'far said, leaning into his master's touch.

"Hmm." Sinbad gave his agreement, gathering Ja'far back into his arms, "I've noticed that too. When I found him he was just standing at the entrance of an alleyway with this doe-eyed look, all he knew was his name. But like I said, don't worry about it too much." Sinbad smiled, brushing silver hair out of the way for him to kiss the other's forehead, "We've just gained a new family member, that's all."

Ja'far wished it was as simple as that but knew he couldn't really fight Sinbad on this, "Just make sure to take him to the vet, we have no idea if he's had any of his shots or not or what kind of diseases he's carrying around."

"Of course, I was already planning on scheduling that tomorrow." Sinbad smiled taking Ja'far's hand and leading him out of the kitchen, "Now come on, I'm tired from doing an event across the city and want to cuddle you."

"We are not having sex tonight with a cat in the house." Ja'far said sharply, still letting Sinbad lead him into the bedroom nonetheless. "Or probably ever as long as he's here."

The man pouted, "That's not what I meant, how cruel of you Ja'far to think I only want to spend time with you to have sex." Closing the door behind them and choking at the dog's next statement, "N-now don't go saying that, I'm sure we'll still find the opportunity!"

"Ever hear 'curiosity killed that cat?' It'll kill him and you if he ever catches us. You know I hate an audience." Ja'far stated, going over to the dresser and pulling out a change of clothes. He had his own bedroom where he kept a majority of his things, but he only really used it when Sinbad wasn't home, much preferring the warmth of his master then his lonely bed. He knew the man's eyes were on him - when were they not? really this man just needed to find a wife already - as he slipped out of his house clothes and into his pajamas.

"I promise you he's not going to turn into as much as a nuisance you are trying to make him out to be." Sinbad kept his word as Ja'far crawled into bed beside him, merely just wrapping an arm around him. Ja'far just sighed again, dropping the conversation as Sinbad turned on the tv to some show about a man throwing vending machines and a girl in a cat suit riding a motorcycle. He fell asleep easily enough curled up against his master even with anxious thoughts of a troublesome cat invading their peaceful home.


End file.
